THE PRESENT INVENTION relates to a vehicle seat arrangement and more particularly relates to a rear or bench seat of a motor vehicle which has a tilting back.
In this Specification the term "vehicle seat" will mean a vehicle seat which has a squab and which has a back, the back extending substantially across the entire width of the vehicle. A typical vehicle seat of this type may be found as the back-seat of a so-called "Estate" car, "station-waggon" or "hatch-back" car, and in many cases the seat may be folded in such a way as to increase the luggage carrying space present in the car. However, the invention is not confined to this particular application.